


the mechanics of spectral energy residue

by hikaristudio



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: F/M, Grad Student Hell, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaristudio/pseuds/hikaristudio
Summary: There's many ways in which she shuffles papers that he's somehow found a way to categorize in his head, that each underline the many thoughts that go through her head.





	the mechanics of spectral energy residue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicites/gifts).

> have i finished ghost? no. but that's not gonna stop me from playing with this dynamic that you intrigued me with bri! hope you enjoy it!

The way Akari shuffles paper when she's going over her previous notes she's written is different from the way she shuffles papers when her mind is trying to puzzle out how to put down into the words what cannot be explained. And the way she shuffles paper is markedly different when she's trying to find a specific page to quote into her dissertation. There's many ways in which she shuffles papers that he's somehow found a way to categorize in his head, that each underline the many thoughts that go through her head. He's got them all figured out, in case he needs to get up from the middle of his meditation to help her find something, or to listen to her tease out a paragraph that's been sitting in her head that she cannot put down to paper and type into her document.

Akari's been shuffling papers around for the last two hours - it's been increasing in frequency ever since her advisor gave her the tentative go ahead to go through with the publishing of her data. He's never been one to pay much attention to her scholarly pursuits, but ever since Takeru's death and the ghost activity surged, he's become attuned to her research as they've been entwined as Akari follows them to find out what Ryu had done before his untimely death. It's a puzzle that they've all solved - Takeru, in figuring out the spiritual is more than just a conceptual thing he'd read about, and Akari, in piecing together the pieces of data that Ryu and Chikari had done and then lost. It's not that he doesn't believe in science - he very much respects the medical advancements, the process of how human existence even got today, in no small part to the work Ryu ended up doing within the temple, but he'd always leaned towards the spiritual. It was never about learning about the mysteries of life, or trying to explain the inexplicable, but basking in it.

Akari is just as persistent as Ryu was, if not more, in her pursuit of knowledge. Ryu was similar to him in that he allowed unfathomable things to exist in his research - the spiritual couldn't be pinned down but Ryu did his best to work with what he got. Akari, however, pursued every lead and chased down. It's awe-striking, really, to see the gears in her head turned. While he had no such need to pin down what couldn't or wouldn't, Akari took it apart like a clockmaker would a clock piece and noted every piece. And despite his own reservations of wanting to learn everything that couldn't be explained, he finds himself her willing lab assistant should she require it. It's the comfort of knowing that even though he has no need for those answers, she does, and if he can aid that, and it can help others from being trapped in ghostly dimension, then he can make himself available to the finer scientific points of the afterlife.

Onari sees as he opens his eye from the meditation he's engaged in when he feels her energy shift from the restlessness to slight agitation. The temple has the energy of all them mixed in within that results in the temple's energy itself open that has meant more people returning to the temple to spiritually awaken themselves. Some are there to see the scientific research but they've blocked off those parts of the use of Akari, and the fact that her energy is within these walls, like Ryu and even Chikari before. The temple remembers all of them and the spiritual energy _has _changed from what used to be a lonely place to a place that reminds those of life just as reminds them of death.

"Hey, have you seen my paper on electromagnetic field surges in relation to ley lines?"

"No," he replies, and he hasn't. Still, he gets up to help her look because despite her talented mind, she has a knack for misplacing papers within her own research - as she claims, her system of organization is perfect and has no need to be arrange methodically. A disorganized stack of papers is still a disorganized stack of papers, he thinks, helping her rifle through a stack right by the chair.

"Isn't it enough to simply bask in the wonders that is world, with unexplained phenomena?" He muses aloud because he'd rather have an annoyed Akari than an anxious one because when her energy was off, it had a way of unsettling his own and messing with the balance of the temple to create a discordant feeling and the spirits that managed to come within.

"Unexplained phenomena is beautiful, but it's the basis of my research so no, I cannot just bask in it," she says, right by him. She inhale deeply and shoots him a softer look - he knows that her shortness is not towards him but the misplaced article. He looks back down to the stacks he is beside and thumbs through them. At the very least, her stacks of paper are arranged so that different articles can be picked up quickly. He still grabs a clip nearby to hold it together and move it aside. The piece about electromagnets and ley lines is hidden in between another article about sabbaths and their potential destructive energy, and something about earthquakes that he holds out as Akari turns.

"Science is simply magic that has been explained," he says, just as she looks down at his outstretched hand, and the worry that lines her eyes disappears as joy takes their place.

"Paper!" She yells out and grabs it from his hand.

"You're welcome," he says and begins to turn when she holds a hand up to stop him.

"It's a mixture of the two to create something that will hopefully lead to less messing about with the ghostly dimension to trap innocent souls within," she says, placing it on top of her work and rearranging the articles around her in the controlled chaotic fashion she had beforehand. "But we'll get to that if I even get that far. But, for now, thank you anyway," she says, placing a quick peck on his lips.

A tingle goes through him as he moves a few feet away from her to resume his meditation. It's not bad being her lab assistant.


End file.
